


Farewell Short Messages (TechiNeru Ver).

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Hirate tahu telah tiba saatnya untuk Neru pergi dari Keyakizaka46 dan saat itu tiba, Hirate dan Neru hanya bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan via pesan singkat.





	Farewell Short Messages (TechiNeru Ver).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Keyakizaka46 belongs to Sony Music Entertaiment and Seed&Flower LLC. I do not own any profit when writing this fanfiction. This written story are 100% fiction.  
> By: GasukaRinKeira25.

Hirate tak pernah tahu kalau hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan, ia tak menyangka akan tiba saatnya hal ini tiba. Hirate ingin marah namun, tak bisa dan Hirate juga ingin mengamuk tapi, tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengamuk. Gadis dengan perawakan tomboy itu, langsung meremas _handphone_ nya erat saat melihat sebuah kalimat yang sangat ia benci.

_“Saya Nagahama Neru, memutuskan untuk lulus dari Keyakizaka46.”_

“ARGHHHH.”

Sambil berteriak, Hirate langsung membanting ponselnya dengan kasar. Kenapa pengumuman laknat itu harus diserukan oleh Neru? Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja ingin meninggalkannya? Tak tahukah Neru bahwa, alasannya masih bertahan di Keyakizaka46 adalah karena kehadiran dirinya.

Ya! Tak bisa Hirate pungkiri kalau ia bisa tetap bertahan di grup segitiga hijau tersebut karena Neru... wanita yang ia cintai. Jujur saja, Hirate sudah muak dengan segala hal yang ada di Keyakizaka46—ia kesal dengan manajernya yang selalu menekannya menjadi _center_ terus menerus dan ia juga kesal melihat tatapan para rekannya yang selalu menatapnya iri.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa mengerti akan dirinya di Keyakizaka46, orang itu adalah Neru. Namun saat mendengar kalau Neru akan keluar, dengan siapa lagi ia harus menggantungkan semua keluh kesah dirinya?

“Apakah aku harus keluar juga?” tanya Hirate lirih.

Saat sedang bergumul tentang hal itu, sebuah pesan singkat pun terkirim di ponselnya.

_“Bertahanlah sayangku di Keyakizaka46, aku keluar bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu.”_

Hirate tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Benarkah Neru akan tetap ada untuknya meskipun mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi di Keyakizaka46? Apakah itu hanyalah akal-akalan Neru saja agar ia mau dirinya tetap bertahan di Keyakizaka46? Saat Hirate memikirkan jawaban atas kedua pertanyaan tersebut, pesan singkat dari Neru pun kembali memasuki notifikasi ponselnya.

_“Jangan hanya pikirkan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan masa depan Keyakizaka46 dan juga... penggemarmu.”_

Pesan kedua dari Neru benar-benar menohok gadis berusia 17 tahun itu. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya egois dengan hal ini. Neru pergi, bukan berarti Neru meninggalkan dirinya dan Neru pergi, bukan berarti ia masih benar-benar sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia raih di Keyakizaka46 dan ada banyak penggemarnya yang masih mencintainya, sama seperti Neru mencintainya.

_“Kau sudah berubah pikiran bukan? Aku tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maka, tetaplah di Keyakizaka46... kumohon.”_

Hirate tersenyum dan mulai mengetik pesan balasan kepada Neru.

_"Terima kasih, Neru. Aku akan tetap bertahan untukmu... dan aku juga mencintaimu.”_

 

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ini adalah fanfic pertama aku di AO3. Untuk saat ini aku buat versi TechiNeru dulu dan nanti, aku akan coba versi MonaRisa sama Yuichanzu.  
> Terimakasihsudahmembacahehe.


End file.
